


Piece of Me

by voodoochild



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, POV Female Character, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants a piece of Cersei Lannister. Or, "oh my god, that Cersei's shameless". Or, a Cersei Lannister character study, set to Britney Spears' "Piece of Me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Vividcon 2013. Challenge Theme: Fuck You.

[Game of Thrones - Piece of Me [Vividcon Challenge]](http://vimeo.com/72600953) from [voodoochild](http://vimeo.com/user9666444) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
